


Miri - Missing Scene

by Liz_Eden



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Eden/pseuds/Liz_Eden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Após Spock e o Dr. McCoy conseguirem desenvolver a vacina contra o terrível vírus que assolava aquele planeta, tão semelhante à Terra, Miri e o capitão Kirk têm uma conversa sobre os sentimentos que a menina nutre por ele. Um <i>missing scene</i> do episódio "Miri" (s01e08).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miri - Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> _Jornada nas Estrelas_A Série Clássica_ (Star Trek ®_The Original Series), é uma criação de Gene Roddenberry. Suas personagens, objetos reconhecíveis, enredo e locais pertencem à Paramount Pictures. Esta história foi escrita para o entretenimento, não estou ganhando nenhum dinheiro com isto.

Em um momento de desespero, já dominado pela doença, o Dr. McCoy não aguardou a volta de Spock e aplicou a vacina ainda não testada em si mesmo, utilizando-se como cobaia. 

Sua reação foi violenta no início e após se debater um pouco, caiu inconsciente no chão. Um dos seguranças o encontrou, juntamente com Spock, que checou seu pulso.

\- Ele está morto, Sr. Spock?

\- Ainda não.

Logo chegaram o capitão Kirk e a ordenança Rand com as crianças. Preocupado, ele se aproximou, mas Spock o tranquilizou mostrando que as manchas em sua pele causadas pelo vírus estavam aos poucos se dissipando. A vacina funcionava!

Aliviado, Kirk se afastou, deixando o laboratório. Não podendo desviar seus olhos dele, Miri decidiu segui-lo. Nem mesmo quando os adultos ainda conviviam com eles havia visto uma pessoa como o capitão. Sua figura denotava imponência, comando, força de vontade, poder... Ao mesmo tempo em que ele carregava uma bondade que a tranquilizava. Tudo o mais parecia seguro quando estava com ele. Seus belos olhos verdes continham ternura quando ele a fitava. Jamais havia sentido isso com os outros meninos, como Jahn, por exemplo. Talvez Jim estivesse mesmo certo quando disse que ela estava se tornando uma jovem mulher.  
Ele estava parado na porta do velho prédio quando ela se aproximou.

\- Não vai tomar a vacina, Jim?

Virando seu rosto lentamente, o olhar dele se encontrou com o dela e Miri sentiu sua garganta ficar seca e seu estômago pegar fogo. 

\- Já estou indo, Miri. E você deve tomar também.

\- Se você for eu também irei.

A mente de Kirk parecia um vórtice de pensamentos que mesclavam entre a clareza e o obscuro. Por causa daquele pedido de S.O.S, havia colocado a vida de seus tripulantes e também a sua própria em risco. Sabia que era o seu dever atender todo e qualquer pedido de socorro que chegasse à Enterprise, mas... Vivera com os nervos à flor da pele nos últimos dias, entre a febre, o cansaço e a natural tensão; enquanto aquele vírus desconhecido apodrecia a sua carne. Por um momento, imaginou que havia perdido Bones, seu amigo e o melhor médico de tripulação que já conhecera. E ainda havia aquela menina, Miri... Com certeza ele havia despertado a mulher que existia dentro dela. Embora ela provavelmente possuísse pouco mais de trezentos anos de idade, devido àquele estranho experimento, o tempo parecia não passar para ela.

Agora precisava partir com a Enterprise e provavelmente nunca mais se veriam. Talvez não fosse fácil para Miri ver seu primeiro amor ir embora. 

Apoiando suas mãos fortes e firmes nos ombros dela, Kirk começou: 

\- Miri... Logo eu e a minha tripulação precisaremos ir embora. Você entende o que isso significa?

Ela não queria aceitar ou admitir, mas sabia. Logo imaginou que algo assim fosse acontecer, porém talvez ainda existisse alguma saída para eles.

\- Sim... Mas isso quer dizer que nós nunca... Eu nunca mais o verei, Jim?

\- Não Miri, nós voltaremos a nos encontrar. Algum dia... – afirmou, mesmo sem ter muita certeza e tocando o queixo dela com o indicador – Até lá, você já terá ido muito longe.

\- Jim... Me leve com você!

A moça o fitava com um olhar carente e ao mesmo tempo cheio de esperança, algo que o enterneceu. Mas só havia uma resposta para aquele pedido.

\- Miri, eu não posso. Tenho uma missão a cumprir com a Enterprise, com a minha tripulação... Preciso pensar neles e não apenas em mim... Em nós.

Lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos dela e aquilo o deteve. Doía-lhe partir o coração dela, mas não havia outro jeito. Não existia lugar para aquela menina na Enterprise e nem em sua vida.

\- Eu sei o que você sente por mim. Porém eu não serei o único que fará o seu coração bater mais forte. 

Ela se conformou, confiando nas palavras dele; como sempre fizera desde que ele chegara ali. E não contendo um último gesto de carinho, ela o abraçou fortemente.  
Kirk correspondeu àquele abraço e se afastando gentilmente, disse:

\- Venha, vamos voltar ao laboratório. Precisamos tomar aquela vacina que Bones e Spock prepararam.

* * *

_Na Enterprise..._

Kirk comentou com seus tripulantes que havia enviado uma mensagem comunicando a existência do planeta e solicitando uma reestruturação do mesmo, tornando-o habitável para as crianças que lá ficaram. Assim como todos que haviam sido teletransportados ao planeta, elas foram imunizadas e agora estavam livres da doença.

Aproximando-se do capitão, que ocupava sua cadeira de comando, a ordenança Rand comentou:

\- Capitão... Miri... Aquela menina o amou de verdade.

\- Aquela menina tem trezentos anos a mais que você, ordenança. – e sorrindo diante do embaraço dela, ele completou – Além do mais, eu nunca me envolvo com mulheres mais velhas.

**FIM**


End file.
